I Dare You To Love Me
by theballadofmonalisa
Summary: "Please don't leave me." She whispered. Fresh tears started to spill down her face as she watched him disappeared into the woods. Embry/OC REWRITE


I Dare You To Love Me

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Cold air rushed in as soon as the flight attendant opened the plane door, making Vicky to let out an annoyed sigh and tightened her jacket around her.<p>

"This sucks." She muttered to herself.

She was not used to the cold. But she will be soon. Did she have a choice? No, of course not. She will be stuck here for the rest of God knows how long.

The wind gusted again, whipping Vicky's hair against her cheek. Curses and swears escaped her lips as she slipped on the stairs leading out of the plane and onto the tarmac.

The rain started to trickle down, wetting her cheek. "Great mom. Thanks a lot for sending me here." She grumbled darkly before headed to the terminal.

* * *

><p>The first person Vicky saw in the terminal was Aunt Carla, still dressed in her police uniform with a gun and handcuffs on her belt. The moment she saw Vicky, she strode over and gave her a hug. "Glad to see you arrived in one piece. Long trip?" she asked before steered Vicky to the police SUV.<p>

"You could say that." Vicky answered as she put her duffel bag, backpack and a medium sized wooden easel in the back before hauled herself in the front seat.

"Your mom called me. She said you're not answering her calls since you off from the Miami airport." Aunt Carla said and started the engine. "You okay?" she asked when Vicky remained silent.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied airily, making the woman to sigh.

"You know, she's just trying to help you."

"By sending me off to La Push? I don't think that's a very good idea, Aunt Carla." Vicky scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You've been depressed, Vicky." Aunt Carla said calmly. "I know you're still upset about your boyfriend's death. But pushing others from your life is not going to change anything."

Joey's face flashed through Vicky's mind and she felt her stomach lurched and the ache inside her chest burned. Blinking back tears, Vicky clenched her fist to stop herself from crying.

"You sure you're okay, kid?" Aunt Carla stared at the young woman beside her with worried eyes, but Vicky dismissed her with a nod.

* * *

><p>The first thing Vicky saw when they pulled into the driveway was a small two story house stared back at her. Orange and purple flowers growing in the window boxes and a wooden rocking chair stood at the corner of the porch.<p>

"I know it's a bit small but-"

"No, no, no. It's perfect." She told the woman before gave her a hug. "Thanks a lot for having me here." She said sincerely.

Aunt Carla smiled and patted her on the back. "You're welcome kid."

Vicky pulled back and smiled before a shiver went through her body.

"I better get you inside before you freeze to death." Aunt Carla remarked.

"I'll go get my bags first." Vicky said and made her way towards the back of the SUV .

Aunt Carla nodded before disappeared inside the house.

The brunette pulled out her bags and easel. She slung her bags over both of her shoulders and the easel in her arms before walked back towards the house. She stopped in her tracks for a moment when she saw a flash of gray in the woods not far from where she's standing. She blinked at the woods before shook her head. '_I need a rest'_. She reminded to herself.

For a brief second, she could smell the scent of lavender lingered inside the house. She walked slowly towards the kitchen and saw Aunt Carla was talking quietly to the phone. Her face was scrunched up and her eyebrow knotted together. Aunt Carla let out a heavy sigh before hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay, Aunt Carla?" Vicky asked.

Aunt Carla looked up and stared at her. "Yeah, sure. Look, I got to head back to the police station. Why don't you unpack your things first? Your bedroom is upstairs just around the corner." She gathered her car keys and cell phone. "There's pizza inside the refrigerator if you're hungry. Bye, Vicky." She called before disappearing out the front door.

Shrugging slightly, Vicky made her way made her way upstairs. She rounded the corner and entered her new room. Putting her bags and easel on the floor she sat on the single bed and took a moment to survey her new room. The room was nice, albeit small. The bed and pillow sheets, a closet and a bedside table were already situated inside the room. "Remember to thank Aunt Carla for this." She murmured to herself before pushing herself from the bed and start unpacking her clothes and toiletries from her duffel bags.

The next couple of hours, Addie had done unpacking her clothes and changed into her sweatpants and yellow t-shirt, before her phone rang.

"Sweetie, hey." A familiar female voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi mom." Vicky said, twirling her locket around her finger.

"Carla told me you arrived a few hours ago, why don't you give me a call?"

"Must've slipped my mind, I guess." She said nonchalantly.

"You still mad at me?" Her mom sighed.

"Damn straight. What are you thinking, mom?" Vicky nearly growled, but she held it in. She knew she shouldn't be talking to her own mom like that but she was too angry to think straight. "I'm eighteen, mom. I'm not a child anymore."

"No, you're not. But God, you acted like one." Her mom said, trying to control her own voice. "Do you even realize that you don't act like your normal self after 'He' died? You've been depressed, honey!"

"Look, mom. I don't want to talk about it. I have to go, okay."

"Don't you dare hung up on me, Victoria. We got a lot to-"

"Bye mom." Was the simple reply before Vicky ended the call.

Vicky let out an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temple, trying to cease the headache that started to come.

"I am not depressed." Vicky thought aloud, falling back onto the cold sheets. "I'm not fucking depressed. Can someone please stop saying that?"

She sighed again, closing her eyes as she waited for a response. Of course there was none. Shaking her head for final time, Vicky drifted into a deep sleep.

_She saw him, lying across the road. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle and blood was pooling around him, making a deep blood red mirror on the road. She crawled closer to him, her hands gripping his shirt desperately, trying to wake him up._

_"Joey." She whispered. No response. "Joey, wake up. Please."_

_Her hands were shaking as she grabbed his arm, trying to find pulse. When she found none, she started to panic._

_"Don't leave me, please." She pleaded. Sirens can be heard in the distance, getting louder by the second. Then someone pulled her from Joey. She screamed and struggled trying to break free, trying to crawl back to Joey's side. She was still staring at him as a paramedic covered his body with a white sheet._

_A familiar voice was talking to her. "Vicky, look at me." Avery took Vicky's face in her hands a looked straight into her friend's eyes. "Joey's gone, Vicky. He's dead." She said grimly._

_Vicky's movements became more erratic, her breathing frantic. The horrible truth hit her like a ton of brick and suddenly a sob racked through her body as she slumped to the ground, her body shaking with every sob. He's not coming back. He's gone. Dead._

* * *

><p>Cocking her head and narrowing her eyes, Vicky dipped the brush with the paint before spreading a pink paint across the picture's lips. She did a little bit touch up on the eyes before putting the paintbrush aside. A small smile adorned her lips as she leaned back to get a better view of the whole canvas.<p>

It was a portrait of Joey with a golden retriever by his side. A beautiful smile graced his face, making him glow like an angel.

This is what Vicky would do every day after Joey died, spending most of her time in her bedroom, painting the same guy over and over again. She knew she'd never get tired of painting Joey, and never will. It was Joey after all.

"Nice job, Vic." The brunette praised herself before wiping her brow with the back of her hand, smearing a small trail of brown paint across her forehead.

She placed the painting against the bedroom wall when Aunt Carla poked her head in Vicky's bedroom door.

"Settling in okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the bedroom."

"Don't mention it. Listen, we're going for a dinner at my friend's tonight. Why don't you go wash yourself first?" Aunt Carla pointed to the paint smudge on Vicky's forehead. "And we're leaving in 30 minutes." She added before made her way out of the room.

"Aunt Carla." Vicky called; Aunt Carla stopped and turned back to Vicky with a questioning gaze on her face. "Thanks again… for everything."

"You're welcome." Aunt Carla smiled. "30 minutes." She reminded again before closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>"This cold wheather is really getting on my nerves." Vicky grumbled, rubbing her hands together. Her fingers were frozen.<p>

Aunt Carla laughed. She closed the truck door before grabbed Vicky's shoulder lightly and steered her towards the porch. "You'll get used to it." She said as she knocked on the door.

Few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a petite woman with long jet-black hair.

"Carla, glad you could make it for dinner." The woman said with a smile before hugged Aunt Carla.

Addie shifted her feet, watching the women each other. She could tell that both of them were good friends. Vicky caught a glimpse of the scar that run along the right side of the woman's face. Realizing that it was inappropriate for her to stare, Vicky immediately bit her tongue, resisting the urge to ask, "What happened?", and diverted her gaze to her shoes.

"Hey, Emily." Aunt Carla hugged her back. "Smells nice in there. Mushroom soup?"

"You bet." Emily chuckled. "Ahh, you must be Vicky." She said before pulled Vicky into her arms and hugged the brunette gently, much to Vicky's surprise. "Carla told me a lot about you."

"I hope it's not bad stuffs."

"Don't worry, it's not." Emily laughed. "Well come on in." she ushered them inside. The house looked clean and spacious, Vicky noted. There were also numerous of feathery dreamcatchers with different designs hanging on the wall and tons of cookbooks were stacked neatly on an open shelf.

"Have a seat." Emily gestured to the empty seats at the dining table. Vicky's eyes widened when she saw the food covering the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily and Aunt Carla.

"Planning on feeding an army, Emily?" Vicky joked.

"Trust me, honey. These probably won't be enough." Emily laughed, taking a jug of ice tea from the refrigerator.

"Those boys sure eat like a bulldozer." Aunt Carla chuckled.

"Boys? You have kids?" Vicky questioned, making Aunt Carla snorted and Emile grinned widely.

"Well… Sort of." Emily winked.

"What do you mea-"

"I smell mushroom soup!" A voice shouted at the front door as Vicky heard many pairs of feet thundering towards the kitchen.

Few seconds later, the kitchen was packed with four tall, tanned guys that she didn't recognized, currently stuffing their faces with the cinnamon bun on the table.

"Well Vicky. Here's your answer." Aunt Carla smirked as Vicky looked at the guys ridiculously.

"Wosh Vhiky?" A young man who doesn't look to be more than 17 years old asked with his mouth full, spitting out breadcrumbs as he spoke.

"Pigs." Aunt Carla muttered disgustedly slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full, kid."

Seth smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." His eyes lit up when he saw a girl leaned against the counter with an amused look on her face.

"You're Vicky." Seth asked, making all the four guys to look at her.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I am Seth." He grinned, giving her a small wave, "This is Quil," He introduced the guy beside him, "That is Jared," he pointed to the guy that sat beside Aunt Carla, who flashed her a smile, "And Paul." The last one nodded to her and gave her a small forced smile.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Where's Embry?" Aunt Carla asked, earning shrugs from the four Quileute guys at the table as Vicky's cell phone rang. She excused herself and went outside through the back door. A gust of cold air hit her face and the sound of owl hooting faintly filled her ears.

"Any chance you could borrow your dad's plane and fetch me here?" Vicky said through the phone.

"Oooo. That bad, huh?" The feminine voice from the other side of the phone said sympathetically.

"It's not too bad but it's too.. green and cold. I miss Miami." She muttered, hugging herself unconsciously. Even though she was wearing a jacket, she still felt the cold crept into her bones.

"Green is good." Avery said. "But look on the bright side..."

"There is no 'bright side' in La Push, Ave. Everything is so dark and wet and… cold. I hate cold." Vicky snapped.

"Oohh, someone's a bit bitchy."

"I guess I am." Vicky sighed, reaching forward to touch a dreamcatcher hanging from the back porch roof. "I dunno, Ave. I think-" A loud crash came from the kitchen with a yell of "What the hell, Embry?" snapped her from her conversation with Avery.

"Listen, I have to go. Call you back later. Bye." Vicky ended the call before Avery could protest and dashed back inside the house.

"Is everything alright?" she stopped in her track when she saw another tanned guy was grabbing Seth under his arm, locking the younger man's head in place and scuffing his hair, making Seth laughed.

As the guy released Seth from his grasps and turned his head towards Vicky's direction. He did a double-take and the grin from earlier laughing with Seth fell from his face. He just stared at her and Vicky found herself not being able to look away from his gaze. The playful glint in his eyes vanished after a moment, replacing it with a bitter one and he stormed out from the house.

Vicky frowned as she stared the spot where the guy just stood. 'Did I do something?' She thought to herself, feeling her heart sank a little and her good mood disappeared.

An awkward silence filled the air as she dropped her gaze to the floor, fiddling with the hem of her jacket. She heard Paul murmured about "I'll go check on him." and disappeared from the kitchen.

Emily coughed awkwardly, "So who wants spaghetti?" She said, trying to get rid of the silence.

There was a murmured of agreement from the guys. Vicky dragged her feet towards the table and sat on the empty seat beside Quil.

"Don't worry about Embry. He's a little bit shy with girls." Emily said, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Jared snorted, "Yeah right." The Native woman just glared at him, making him flinched and muttered a sorry.

"He'll come back to you." Quil whispered, shooting her a reassuring smile.

'Great job, Vic. You just moved here and now you've made enemies. Great. Just freakin' great.' Vicky thought to herself darkly before taking a small bite of spaghetti in front of her.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think. :)<p> 


End file.
